


Shameless

by jessoyouknow



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessoyouknow/pseuds/jessoyouknow
Summary: When she finally decides to let go of her inhibitions.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Grownup AU! No actual lemon, but mature themes heavily implied.

She'd done it. After much, _much_ probing from her bestfriends, she finally did it. Her _something crazy for once in her life_.

Her first ever (and very likely last) one-night stand.

Okay, it might've been the _least_ ideal crazy thing for her to ever do. Why couldn't she have just danced on top of the bar counter? Or drank a flaming shot? Or gotten a piercing? How exactly had she let this happen?

The hangover she was currently nursing didn't help either. Her memory of the previous night was still a blur. She groaned, pulling the covers over her head.

She was grateful the guy had already left when she'd woken up. It was better that way. Easier to avoid awkward moments.

Her mind travelled back to her mysterious lover. How they'd met. How he approached her with that crooked smile, golden eyes brimming with anticipation and a hint of mischief.

And the striking red hair.

He was definitely a charmer, that much she could remember vividly. It was subtle though. Somehow he'd managed to catch her attention without even moving from his position of leaning against the bar counter, a beer bottle dangling from one of his hands, while she sat on a stool nearby with a martini in front of her, waiting for the drinks she ordered for her friends.

"Something tells me you're not the type who frequents these kinds of bars," he said casually. His voice had a smooth, deep tone to it. Almost seductive.

Manami gave a small bashful smile, crossing her arms on the table as she looked down on them. Normally she wasn't one who indulged in small talk, but the buzz that she’d begun to develop pushed her to converse with the stranger.

"Yeah, I'm not. I'm just here for a small reunion with my friends," she replied.

"Ah, and those friends would be the two over there looking at us?" He nodded his head towards the direction where said friends were, indeed, looking at them.

Her head shot up, turning to spot her friends looking at her with knowing grins. She groaned, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Yes, that's them."

"It looks like they're waving you over. Oh, and your drinks are ready."

After a quick thanks to the bartender, she finished what’s left of her martini. Grabbing her friends' drinks in her hands, she shot him a smile. "Thanks."

Smirking, he merely raised his beer bottle in response.

When she arrived at their table, Akari pulled her arm. She stumbled forward, almost dropping the glasses in her hands.

"Akari! I almost spilled your drinks!"

"He's cute, Manami!" She said in a hushed voice.

"Eh? Who?"

"The redhead by the bar!"

Chuckling, Yukiko reached for Akari's hand, gently taking it off Manami's arm. "Akari, you can let go of Manami now. Although I do have to agree that he is quite handsome."

Manami shrugged as she set down their drinks. "I guess he's okay-looking."

" _Okay-looking_? You seriously need to get your eyes checked, Manami, because he's gorgeous! And he's looking at you!" Akari's eyes darted from the stranger by the bar to her friend, whose cheeks began to flush.

"Well, it's not like I can do anything about it," Manami murmured, staring off into space.

Akari and Yukiko shared a look, then turned to their friend. As Akari signaled for another round of shots, Yukiko reached for Manami's hand, patting it when she looked up at her.

"Sweetie, you've gotta loosen up every once in a while. That's why we do these girls' nights, remember? You've been cooped up in your lab for months. It's time you enjoy and unwind," she gave her friend her signature gentle smile.

"Yeah! It's about time for you to de-stress. It's not every day we get to hang out like this. And it's not every day a hot guy looks at you like dessert," Akari winked at her.

Manami blush deepened. "I seriously doubt that."

"Oh, shush. You're beautiful, Manami. We always knew that. You're just insecure all the time for reasons unknown. You have to **let go** , you know?"

Yukiko nodded. "Akari's right. You've always been pretty. Even prettier tonight because of the makeover she gave you."

Manami looked down at her outfit. It certainly wasn't something she'd wear casually. She’d always been the conservative type, opting to wear simple, loose, comfortable clothing.

Tonight she was wearing leather. The purple Burberry leather skirt hugged her thighs and hips, while the black bustier top – Manami had objected to this, but Akari insisted (“ _It’s my treat, so I choose!”_ ) – that emphasized her curves was covered by a black H&M leather jacket. They’d compromised on the black two-inch heels.

Her bestfriends insisted she wear her clear contact lenses, pointing out her glasses would just fog up due to the varying humidity of the bar they’d chosen to drink at. Yukiko also advised letting her hair loose, an uncommon fashion for her since she’d always preferred her hair in braids. 

“Would you like me to ask him to come over here? The cute redhead?” Akari asked. Manami shot her friend a look, her face contorting in panic.

“No! I-I mean… I’ve never–”

“Manami, your last relationship was two years ago. It didn’t even last long,” Akari pointed out bluntly. “You’ve hardly dated since then. It’s about time you get out there! And let me emphasize once again how **gorgeous** he is.”

Manami looked to Yukiko for help. Her friend simply tilted her head and smiled. “You know she’s right.”

When the waiter served their tray of shots, Akari took one and handed it to Manami. “Here’s what you’re gonna do, Manami. Obviously approaching a guy isn’t your strongest suit. So we’re going to get you out of your comfort zone and make you flirt with him.”

Manami stared at her shot glass. “With vodka?”

“Yes, exactly.” Akari raised her own shot glass. “We’re going to lower your inhibitions so we can release your wild side!”

“W-Wild side? I don’t have a—”

“Everyone has a wild side, Manami. Yours is just hiding underneath all your anxieties. Besides, you’ve never done a single wild, crazy thing in your life ever. Who better to witness it than your best friends?”

Yukiko raised her shot glass as well. “Akari does have a point. You don’t have to worry, Manami. If anything happens to you, we’re here. You know we’re more than capable of taking care of you.”

Manami pondered what she must’ve done in her life to deserve such amazing friends. She knew they meant well. Since middle school they’ve always looked out for each other. Though their personalities were different, somehow they’d formed a bond that managed to remain intact for over two decades. If she wasn’t doing this for herself, she was doing it for them.

She raised her shot glass. “A-Alright, then. To my first ever wild night!”

* * *

Next thing she knew, they were heavily making out at the back alley of the bar. How they’d ended up there, she couldn’t remember. She didn’t want to remember. Everything was a blur. All that mattered now was the extremely good-looking red-haired guy who’d backed her up against the wall, and how she could feel her body heating up from his wandering hands and hungry lips.

She would have moaned his name if she knew it.

Her last memory before the alcohol completely disintegrated what was left of her common sense was lying on her bed, his body on top of hers, his mouth imprinting heated kisses along her neck while his fingers quickly unzipped her bustier top, and her hands exploring the muscles of his naked back. He looked up at her, his darkened mercury eyes finding hers. Gone were the smirk and mischief he’d been flaunting all night, overrun now by lust, passion and desire.

“Are you sure?” He asked, one of his hands trailing up her thigh, toying with the hem of her skirt.

One of her hands began fumbling with his belt, the other threading fingers through his hair. She gave herself five seconds to stare at his face, knowing he’d be nothing but a hazy memory once the night was over. The hand that was in his hair travelled down to cup his cheek, pulling him in for another kiss, but not before she said:

“Yes, I’m sure.”

* * *

“Okuda-san, I’d like you to meet our new associate. This is Akabane-san. He’s from the Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry. He’ll be overseeing our new project starting today.”

Manami turned to greet the newcomer. Her eyes widened, amethyst orbs meeting very familiar mercury ones. Any form of recognition on his part was only evident in the slight raise of his eyebrows. She felt frozen in place, unsure of whether to be shocked or confused. Probably both.

The striking red hair. How many days had she spent trying to forget that red hair?

His face broke into a grin then, his eyes brimming with the same mischief she’d seen the night they first met. He extended his hand towards her.

“Okuda-san. You can call me Karma.”

She stared at his hand, remembering the feel of it as it explored her body that night. Just when she thought she could dismiss the memory of the shameless (yet enjoyable) night she’d had with a stranger, fate had decided the twist in her life story was way too good to end so soon.

_Karma, indeed._

Well, who was she to tempt fate? Her friends had once told her she should be more open to whatever life throws her way, to let loose once in a while, to just throw caution to the wind. Taking his offered hand, she gave him a smile, the brazen confidence she had that night taking over her.

“Hello, Karma-kun. It’s nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea of this story for a while now. Glad I was finally able to get it out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
